divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctuary Tree
Sanctuary trees are a special type of tree created by Arae during the Age of Creation which live exclusively near the Lake Seihdh. They appear similarly to Maple trees, with yellow-green tri-pointed leaves. At first glance, they would seem to be no different from regular trees, as they take in nutrients from the ground and create oxygen like normal trees. What sets them apart, however, is their sense for danger and ability to create force fields. If they sense anything that would immediately harm them and/or the creatures that live its branches and whatnot, they will erect a dome-shaped force field that extends outward with a 3-meter radius. Only the targets perceived as threats to the tree will be affected by this barrier; anything else is otherwise unaffected. Nearby Sanctuary trees can combine their strength together to create a barrier much more power than their own individual force fields could handle. They also have extensive roots underneath the ground, which prevents them from being uprooted easily, as well as find nutrients and minerals from far away locations. Arae created these trees in an attempt to protect the Lake Seihdh from being destroyed, or even misused by those with more impure intentions. As they grew, however, some trees came into contact with the Seihdh Lake via their roots, and were immediately poisoned due to their lack of natures as fighters. However, Arae toiled to preserve their lives and helped them adapt to be able to use the Lake as a source of nutrition as well as power for their force fields. As it turned out, however, the Lake's properties also managed to mutate them into Guardian trees. Guardian Trees Unlike Sanctuary trees, Guardian trees are much more intelligent, sensitive, and powerful than Sanctuary trees. They are also much more varied in shape and performances, ranging from 2 inches thick, thin bark, and only a few meters tall to 3 meters thick, having multiple layers of bark, and dozens of meters tall. All types can detect shapes in the air to determine their immediate surroundings, as well as impurities in the air and soil such as pollution. They can also manipulate their force fields so as to launch blows from all directions of their would-be attackers. They can also manipulate their roots with great ease, extending them up from the ground to act as appendages to fight off attackers. They possess a strong regenerative ability as well due to their access to the Seihdh waters. Some of the thinner and smaller trees can flex individual branches around to act as arms, or even flex their entire body and swing it around to use it as a weapon against their opponent(s). Their roots are also rather thin, but can be just as flexible yet sturdy. Their control over barriers is finer than Sanctuary trees, being able to produce a double layered force field around themselves, or instead produce a pair of walls that range from hand-sized to several feet in height. The thicker trees do not have the thinner trees' level of flexibility in their branches, but instead have much finer control over their force fields. They are able to produce walls around themselves with a similar size range to their thinner tree counterparts, but the quantity of walls increase greatly, able to produce up to 8 of them. Their roots are also much thicker, and tend to be able to extend further than the thinner trees can. Category:Life